Data storage arrays are used to provide large amounts (e.g., 10 terabytes to 10 petabytes) of data storage to enterprises. Examples of such data storage arrays include VNX® and VNXe® brand array produced by the EMC Corp. of Hopkinton, Mass. These data storage arrays typically utilize management software to control and monitor configuration and performance. In some conventional systems, this management software is accessible across a network connection from the data storage array via a web interface. In some conventional systems, this remote management software is able to be used to access on-line support resources provided by the manufacturer. An example of such management software is the Unisphere™ software produced by the EMC Corp.